


With you

by Asher_000



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_000/pseuds/Asher_000
Summary: Will Mickey ever return?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the background before all the good shit happens!  
> -Ash

You Three years had passed since Mickey milkovich crossed the border into Mexico. The police soon gave up after the first 6 months and just concluded he was dead somewhere. Ian had been questioned many times throughout the 6 months but never left anything slip. He knew Mickey needed to be invisible and knew he couldn't stay that way unless he lied to the investigation team.

Since then Ian had changed. He broke up with Trever, quit his job, and even moved out of the Gallagher household. He regretted staying on the other side of the border. He regretted ever night he went to bed without Mickey in his arms.

Ian finally arrived home at 3am from his long run. Longer than the one the night before. Running was the only thing that seemed to make him feel better. As ian did every night, he kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

He loved having his own apartment, he loved not having to share the space with his family, specially the bathroom! Ian's apartment was quite small but was perfect size for one person.

Silence fell for a short moment as he sunk into the couch. A short black headed man with tattooed arms came up behind him and started to peck and nibble at his neck. "Where did you go babe? I woke up and you weren't there" the brunette behind him continued to peck. Ian stood up and turned to the tattooed man and put on a smile "I'll join you in a minute" the man walked back into the bedroom, swaying his hips with every step. Ian knew the man was a rebound, He looked just like Mickey- except for the fuck u-up tattoo on this fingers- that's why Ian kept him around.

After finishing up his water, he threw the bottle into the bin then headed into the bedroom. Miles was already curled up in the covers when Ian walked in. He did admit the brunette looked cute when he slept but it wasn't Mickey and he knew it. No matter how many times he cuddled, fucked, even spent time with the man he wasn't Mickey.

with a sigh, Ian pulled off his shirt and shorts before sliding into bed next to the brunette man. One day this would be Mickey. Ian couldn't live without Mickey. He wouldn't allow it


	2. Firecrotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ian's birthday! What presents will he get?

"Can't we just quickly?" The brunette man whined as he wrapped his arm around Ian from behind, rubbing his hand over Ian's crotch. "No! I need to get ready" he rolled his eyes as he fixed his shirt. The brunette man looked at Ian through the mirror and bit his lip "but it's just a surprise party. No one will care if the birthday boy is a little late" his hand slid up to his pant button and started to undo it. Ian took a deep breath and turned around "get naked" he growled slightly, the little brunette jumped in excitement and kicked off his clothes, pulling off his boxers last. Ian smirked slightly and Grabbed Miles by the waist and flipped him over. Miles reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and handed it to Ian with an excited grin on his face. He lubed up his fingers and started to rub them around the rim of his hole. Miles answered with a moan straight away. He pushed three fingers into the mans ass. "Fuck Gallagher" he moaned in pleasure, causing Ian's cock to twitch. One thing Ian made a rule in the "relationship" was Miles had to call him Gallagher while they were having sex. Ian knew why of course, he could pretend this was Mickey. * Ian quickly wiped himself off and threw his clothes on "I'll be back later" He growled as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. 

Ian wasn't interested in the brunette, he Just wanted to let out his anger for the fact this was his third birthday without Mickey by his side. That was all he wanted, Mickey.

Ian got into his car and rested his head on the wheel, holding back tears. As he lifted his head to start the car he noticed a little black envelope on the passengers seat. Ian rolled his eyes and whispered "fuckin' Miles", looking at the apartment building where Miles was probably giggling. 

Not caring, Ian ignored the envelope and headed to his families house for the surprise party he never wanted. 

As he pulled up to the gallagers house he saw a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" sign hanging from the top of the door with "BRO" hanging off the end. Obviously made by Liam as a couple letters were written the wrong way. A small smile creeped onto his lips. Times like this made him remember the old times.. times with Mickey. 

With a sigh, Ian hopped out of his car and headed into the house. He loved this house, instantly smiling when he saw everyone huddled around the kitchen island, drinking beer and laughing. 

"Ian!!" Liam shouted from the top of the staircase with a big smile on his face. "Hey little man!" Ian smiled wide as he picked Liam up and huged him tight. Liam was definitely bigger than the last time he saw him. 

It had been at least 6 months since he saw his family. Not intentional, he just wanted to try to do thing on his own. He also didn't want them knowing about 'mr. Replacement Mickey'. 

Everyone turned around and screamed, all pushing their way through in a race to hug Ian first. "Happy birthday baby brother!" Fiona hugged Ian tight, next was Lip who had an exhausted smile on his face. "Happy birthday bro" he whispered into Ians ear. Ian knew something was up but didn't want to pry in front of everyone so he gave Lip a nod saying 'this isn't over' which Lip acknowledged with a slight smile. 

Debbie came down the stairs carrying little Fanny on her hip. "Hey birthday boy!" Debbie side hugged him before handing Franny to him. Ian always loved Fran and missed her tons when he first left the house. 

After a hugs from V, a salut from Carl, and a snarky remark from Frank everyone was ready for the party to begin! Fi turned on the stereo and turned it up.

Everyone was having an amazing time, even Frank was being somewhat nice for once. 

Ian went into the kitchen to grab himself another beer out of the fridge. Lip was standing in the corner taking a swig of his beer. "Hows the party?" He forces a smile onto his face. Ian opened his beer and took a large gulp then shrugged "like every other party the Gallagers throw". Lip let out a small laugh "that's true". 

Ian took a swig of beer then stood across from Lip "how's life?"

"Good. Almost finished school, ju-"

Lip was interrupted by Ian laughing "I meant Mandy. How's you and Mandy" 

The two went silent for a moment then Lip finally spoke "we're good. She's away for business again" he sighed. 

The two got interrupted by the family singing happy birthday while Fiona carried a large blue cake with "happy birthday Ian" written with white icing on the top. Once they finished singing, Ian made a wish and blew out the candles. 

As they cut the cake, Liam smiled "whatcha wish for?"  
"Well if I tell you, it won't come true" Ian poked his nose and smiled. 

Ian was almost certain that everyone knew what he wished for. 

Mickey. Mickey Milkovich. 

*

The party soon died down once the little kids, Liam and Fran, went to bed. Frank was laying shirtless on the couch with a beer hanging from his fingers. 

Lip, fi, V, and Carl were sitting around the table laughing about stories from their past. None of which Ian hadn't heard of at least a hundred times before. 

Ian started to pick up empty beer bottles that laid mostly around Frank- go figure-, suddenly his phone began to buzz in his back pocket. Placing the beer bottles on the living room table, he pulled out his phone. 

Hey babe. Going to my parents for a couple days, sister is sick. Hopefully I see you before I leave but I left your present on the bed side table... love you  
\- M

Ian rolled his eyes. Why was he still together with this man? He didn't love him. He rarely used him for sex. Placing his phone back into his pocket, Ian grabbed the bottles and headed into the kitchen to throw them out. Fi turned out, looking VERY drunk and smiled "hey bro! Come join us!" Her words were slurred which caused everyone around the table to laugh. Ian chuckled slightly and shook his head "I better head home. I have work early tomorrow" he walked up to Fi and gave her a hug from behind "thank you for a great birthday" he put on a big smile and pat Lips back before heading out. 

Ian was glad he didn't drink much at his party. He didn't particularly want to stay at the Gallager household with drunk sibling over night. Besides, his "milkivich rebound" was gone for a few days which meant he had the WHOLE house to himself. Even though it was his apartment, he didn't like being alone so he kept Miles around to keep him company. But today he wanted to be alone. He didn't have work tomorrow, he didn't have Miles around, all he wanted to do was get into a bath and relax. 

Ian hopped into his car and started it but paused before driving off and stared at the envelope. With a slight grunt he picked up the slick letter and ripped open the triangle back. The front of the card had a Golden Retriver puppy with a bow on his head. Ian smiled slightly at the cute puppy, just like the one he always wanted. 

And then he opened the card. 

"Happy birthday Firecrotch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!
> 
> I skipped the explicit sex scene for a reason.. you'll find out why soon :P 
> 
> -Ash


End file.
